finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Commando (Final Fantasy XIII-2)
Commando is a role from Final Fantasy XIII-2. Its main focus is to use powerful attacks to keep the target's chain gauge from falling and deal heavy damage when the opponent is staggered. Serah and Noel start with this job with Noel specializing in it. There are also numerous Paradigm Pack monsters that serve as Commandos. Lightning in the Lightning's Story: Requiem of the Goddess DLC scenario has a role based on the Commando called Paladin. AI mechanics Role bonus The Enhanced Role ability adds 1 rank; if the wearer has no boosts they would instead be treated as having Bonus Boost I, and so forth. Abilities Auto-battle Playable characters Paradigm Pack Paladin The Paladin role is exclusive to Lightning in "Requiem of the Goddess" downloadable content scenario. It performs similarly to the Commando, but can also inflict status ailments when the target is staggered. Passive abilities Playable characters Paradigm Pack Other appearances Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Serah and Noel use their Commando abilities. ;Ability Cards FFAB Ruin - Noel R.png|Ruin ®. FFAB Ruin - Noel R+.png|Ruin (R+). FFAB Meteor Javelin - Noel SR.png|Meteor Javelin (SR). FFAB Powerchain - Serah SR.png|Powerchain (SR). FFAB Ruinga - Noel SR.png|Ruinga (SR). FFAB Meteor Javelin - Noel SR+.png|Meteor Javelin (SR+). FFAB Powerchain - Serah SR+.png|Powerchain (SR+). FFAB Ruinga - Noel SR+.png|Ruinga (SR+). FFAB Blindside - Noel SSR.png|Blindside (SSR). FFAB Galestrike - Noel SSR.png|Galestrike (SSR). FFAB Ravage - Noel SSR.png|Ravage (SSR). FFAB Ruin - Noel SSR.png|Ruin (SSR). FFAB Blindside - Noel SSR+.png|Blindside (SSR+). FFAB Galestrike - Noel SSR+.png|Galestrike (SSR+). FFAB Ravage - Noel SSR+.png|Ravage (SSR+). FFAB Ruin - Noel SSR+.png|Ruin (SSR+). FFAB Adrenaline - Noel UR.png|Adrenaline (UR). FFAB Deathblow - Noel UR.png|Deathblow (UR). FFAB Launch - Noel UR.png|Launch (UR). FFAB Meteor Javelin - Noel UR.png|Meteor Javelin (UR). FFAB Meteor Javelin - Noel UR 2.png|Meteor Javelin (UR). FFAB Ravage - Serah UR.png|Ravage (UR). FFAB Scourge - Serah UR.png|Scourge (UR). FFAB Meteor Javelin - Noel UR+.png|Meteor Javelin (UR+). FFAB Ruinga - Serah UUR.png|Ruinga (UUR). ;Legend Cards FFAB Blitz - Serah Legend SR.png|Blitz (SR). FFAB Faultsiphon - Serah Legend SR.png|Faultsiphon (SR). FFAB Meteor Javelin - Noel Legend SR.png|Meteor Javelin (SR). FFAB Ruin - Serah Legend SR.png|Ruin (SR). FFAB Blitz - Serah Legend SR+.png|Blitz (SR+). FFAB Faultsiphon - Serah Legend SR+.png|Faultsiphon (SR+). FFAB Meteor Javelin - Noel Legend SR+.png|Meteor Javelin (SR+). FFAB Ruin - Serah Legend SR+.png|Ruin (SR+). FFAB Blindside - Noel Legend SSR.png|Blindside (SSR). FFAB Galestrike - Noel Legend SSR.png|Galestrike (SSR). FFAB Launch - Caius Legend SSR.png|Launch (SSR). FFAB Launch - Lightning Legend SSR.png|Launch (SSR). FFAB Powerchain - Serah Legend SSR.png|Powerchain (SSR). FFAB Ravage - Noel Legend SSR.png|Ravage (SSR). FFAB Ruin - Noel Legend SSR.png|Ruin (SSR). FFAB Ruinga - Serah Legend SSR.png|Ruinga (SSR). FFAB Blindside - Noel Legend SSR+.png|Blindside (SSR+). FFAB Galestrike - Noel Legend SSR+.png|Galestrike (SSR+). FFAB Launch - Caius Legend SSR+.png|Launch (SSR+). FFAB Launch - Lightning Legend SSR+.png|Launch (SSR+). FFAB Powerchain - Serah Legend SSR+.png|Powerchain (SSR+). FFAB Ravage - Noel Legend SSR+.png|Ravage (SSR+). FFAB Ruin - Noel Legend SSR+.png|Ruin (SSR+). FFAB Ruinga - Serah Legend SSR+.png|Ruinga (SSR+). FFAB Deathblow - Noel Legend UR.png|Deathblow (UR). FFAB Launch - Noel Legend UR.png|Launch (UR). FFAB Meteor Javelin - Noel Legend UR.png|Meteor Javelin (UR). FFAB Meteor Javelin - Noel Legend UR 2.png|Meteor Javelin (UR). FFAB Ravage - Serah Legend UR.png|Ravage (UR). FFAB Ravage - Serah Legend UR+.png|Ravage (UR+). FFAB Scourge - Serah Legend UR+.png|Scourge (UR+). FFAB Scourge - Serah Legend UR+ 2.png|Scourge (UR+). FFAB Ruinga - Serah Legend UUR.png|Ruinga (UUR). Gallery NoelFullATBSkill.png|Meteor Javelin. FFXIII-2 Blitz.png|Blitz. Noel - Ruin.PNG|Ruin. FFXIII-2 Battle 2.jpg|Blindside. Body and soul.jpg|Powerchain. FF13-2-behemoth launched.jpg|Launch. FFXIII-2 Seraphic Wing DLC 2.jpg|Serah's close-range attack. FFXIII-2 Calamity DLC 5.jpg|Noel's close-range attack. DLCScreenshot1.jpg|Serah's long-range attack. Etymology Trivia * When Serah attempts to launch a staggered enemy with a melee attack, she stabs the sword into the enemy dealing low damage and then slashes the blade upwards launching the target. * Noel's Attack command is a flurry of blows hitting several times every attack queue; this means he will hit more times than the number of Attack queued. However, his smaller sword will only deal a small amount of damage. ** His Blitz for Ravage will hit twice too, but again, with one of the blows dealing lower damage than the initial. * Serah, much like her sister Lightning, jumps back and shoots the enemy when the attack command is used as the last command queue with four or more ATB segments. Category:Roles in Final Fantasy XIII-2